Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Adventures of Conner and Leonidas
by Warpath361
Summary: What if...Alice wasn't the only Darkus member of the Battle Brawlers. What if...Leonidas could make it to earth without the formation of the silent orb. After learning about how to truly brawl with the power of darkness, Conner is finally ready to take the world by storm (which I'm pretty sure means be awesome), and become a Battle Brawler. Rating is K.


_**Hello readers! I am Warpath361 and I am here to bring you a Bakugan fan-fiction series. This story will revolve around Conner and his partner, Leonidas. For those of you who don`t know, in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game you get to be your own character and be partnered with a dragon called Leonidas. However this story is a different to the video game plot and the only thing I am really using is the beginning. The plot will be related to the one in the anime series. Basically I am just throwing in an oc into the anime episodes. If any of you have read my other Pokemon story and are wondering why I am writing one about Bakugan instead of working on the Pokemon story…well…I sort of needed a bit of a break. I found my Bakugan video game, watched the anime series again and wondered what it would be like to take my video game character and put him in the anime series. So here it is…Chapter 1. **_

In the Doom Dimension…

In the barren wasteland known as 'the Doom Dimension', a portal appeared in the sky. Then spheres of light began to disperse from the lifeless statue-corpses of the fallen Bakugan that were condemned to this dimension. They all came together and formed a large purple and black energy sphere, which then took form and flew up into the portal.

Meanwhile, on Earth…

At the park, all was calm…ish.

"No way, I wasn't making fun of you guys" Conner insisted.

"Admit it punk. You were making fun of the way I battle. Right Akira" Shuji asked, turning to the short redhead next to him.

"That's what I heard. What's your problem kid" Akira asked, turning to Conner.

Conner was a 13 year-old-boy who had black, uncombed but not overly-messy hair. He had tan skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, with a black leather jacket, black chaps, black and white sneakers, and gloves that resembled Shun's.

**For those of you who have the game Bakugan battle Brawlers, here is the type of clothes that my character was customized with if you want more of a picture in your head:**

**Hair-Untidy**

**Hat-none**

**Glasses-none**

**Shirt-Leather Jacket**

**Pants-Chaps**

**Gloves-Shun's Gloves**

**Shoes-Sneakers **

"Nothing, I just like Bakugan" Conner explained.

"Well so do I and now I'm gonna show you how it's played" Shuji said, cradling his fist in his other hand (I think that's the proper term).

"But…but I'm new at Bakugan. I don't even know all the rules yet" Conner admitted.

"Well you're about to learn…the hard way" Shuji said, with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Teach him a lesson Shuji" Akira cheered.

"Back off Shuji" a voice said.

"Huh" Shuji asked. All three turned to the owner of the new voice. They all immediately recognized him as…

"Dan? This is none of your business. Get lost" Shuji warned. Dan however, blew it off and did his signature nose swipe…thing…yeah I have no idea what he does. Maybe he has an itch…or just wipes his nose a lot…anyway

"Hey kid" Dan said, turning to Conner "What's going on" Dan asked.

"Whoa Dan from the Bakugan Brawlers, You're all over the net" Conner exclaimed, smiling with respect and admiration.

"So you need any help" Dan asked.

"Are you serious? That would be AWESOME" Conner said, still with a smile on his face.

"No problem, I'll show you some of my old tricks and if you're lucky…I won't even charge you" Dan said, with a smirk on his face as the four male brawlers opened the field with their cards.

With Bakugan being a very popular game, people were always trying to improve on the variables, including custom field cards. Now they don't know how they did it, but somehow, people were able to modify field cards. The ones they were using now were standard issue arena cards that instead of a plain dimension, there was a battle field arena. The players would be able to roll their Bakugan on a gigantic board. Every brawler can have access to one just by purchasing them from a Bakugan store.

The players stood on opposite ends, Shuji and Akira on one end, and Dan with Conner on the other. Akira was there just to watch Shuji, while Dan was giving Conner tips.

"So right now you have all that you need: a bunch of ability cards, three Bakugan, and three gate cards. Now all you need to learn is how to use them. In order to win, you must defeat all your opponents Bakugan. First, take one of your gate cards and throw it on the battle field. Try starting with a card that is good for any of your Bakugan.

"Ok, then let's start with this one" Conner said, throwing down a card after saying "Gate card set". Shuji did the same.

"You can go first kid. I will win anyway so it doesn't matter" Shuji said smugly.

"Shuji uses Subterra Bakugan. So keep that in mind, and throw one of your Bakugan" Dan said.

"Ok let's do this, Bakugan Brawl!" Conner shouted, throwing his Serpenoid.

"Serpenoid stand" Conned said as soon as the Bakugan landed on its owner's card. The black snake enlarged to its true form and hissed at Shuji. Shuji checked his BakuPod.

Computer: Serpenoid enters the field at 150gs.

"Hah, what a joke, I can crush your puny snake. Bakugan Brawl" Shuji said as he threw a brown Bakugan onto the same card as Serpenoid.

"Juggernoid stand!" Shuji shouted. A brown turtle then appear on the card and let out a roar. Conner checked his BakuPod.

Computer: Juggernoid starts the battle at 170gs

"Oh no, his Bakugan is stronger than mine" Conner panicked.

"Don't worry; remember that he landed on your gate card. So how about you open it up and turn this battle around" Dan suggested.

"Ok, gate card open, Darkus!" Conner shouted. The gate card then opened up, making a purple aura appear around Serpenoid, causing it to hiss.

Computer: Serpenoid power level being raised by 80gs. New power level is 230gs, Serpenoid takes the lead.

"Not bad, but take this! Ability card activate: Earth Slap!" Shuji shouted, using one of his cards.

Computer: Juggernoid power increased by 100gs. Juggernoid now leads at 270gs.

"Now you use an ability card before Juggernoid attacks" Dan said.

"Gotcha, Ability card activate: Shadow Bind!" Conner shouted.

With a hiss Serpenoid leapt at Juggernoid, wrapping around the turtle's body, causing it to yell out in pain before disappearing back into its ball form. With a victory hiss Serpenoid returned to its ball form and flew back to Conner.

"You Rock!" Dan encouraged, patting Conner on the back.

"Thanks but it isn't over yet" Conner said.

"Hey, how did you do that" Shuji asked, picking up his Juggernoid.

"Why don't you check your BakuPod" Conner asked, which Shuji did.

Computer: Ability: Shadow Bind allowed Serpenoid to nullify ability: Earth Slap, returning Juggernoid's power level to normal

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl!" Conner said throwing out another card, followed by a Bakugan being thrown at the card.

"Saurus stand!" The black dinosaur appeared on the card and let out a roar.

"Two can play it that game. Bakugan Brawl! Saurus stand." Shuji shouted, throwing another Saurus on the card, making a Subterra duplicate of the Bakugan appear.

Computer: Both Saurus are tied at 180gs.

"Now get ready for this, Ability card activate: Rapid Subterra!" Shuji shouted, the second Bakugan in his hand glowing as it flew towards the field.

"Terrorclaw stand!" The armed killer crab emerged and let out its war cry.

Computer: Terrorclaw enters at 270gs. Combined power with Saurus is 450gs.

"How do you like my best combo kid" Shuji taunted with a smirk.

"What do I do? He has got 2 Bakugan against my Saurus" Conner panicked.

"Use your gate card, it may help" Dan suggested.

"Alright, Gate card open!" Conner shouted. The card opened and Shuji's Bakugan were covered in lightning, and then they both turned back into ball form.

"Joker's Wild!? Where did you get such a powerful card" Dan asked, shocked.

"It was the first card I got. Since it lets Darkus Bakugan automatically win battles, I felt that Darkus was the right attribute for me" Conner explained. After that, the field faded away.

"How…how did you beat my brother" Akira asked in shock.

"This isn't finished kid, just wait until the tournament" Shuji said before laughing and then adding "You'll be sorry".

Shuji and Akira left, but not before Conner and Dan heard Shuji say to his brother "And he didn't beat me Akira, I...I let him win".

"Nice job, you rocked. A little more practice and who knows, you may become the newest battle brawler. We could always use another" Dan said.

"That would be awesome…but, I'm just a beginner. To become a Brawler I need a wicked Bakugan, something like Drago" Conner said, looking at the Bakugan sitting on Dan's shoulder, which was a Pyrus Dragonoid.

"Hmm I see what you mean. It's real important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan" Dan said, looking at his Guardian Bakugan.

"Anyway, thanks Dan" Conner said.

"Gotta roll (heh, like a Bakugan), catch you later buddy, and good luck" Dan said, patting Conner on the back before walking off.

Conner took a look at his field card and his Serpenoid which were both in a separate hand. He then smiled, and decided to head back home.

The next day, he went to the Bakugan store and was looking through the shelves and then he something caught his eye. It was a Darkus Ravenoid, one of his favorite Bakugan and according to the online records, is very rare to be found in the Darkus attribute.

"This Bakugan is so cool! I want one just like this..." Conner said, not taking his eyes off of it. Then a girl with orange hair came up to him.

"Hi, can I help you" the girl asked.

"Wow! Alice" Conner exclaimed, recognising the girl.

"Do you know me" Alice asked, surprised that this boy knew her.

"…well, not really, but I've see you online with the other Battle Brawlers" Conner answered.

"You really love Bakugan, don't you? I see you looking almost every day" Alice said.

"Do you work here" Conner asked.

"For the past week yes. But, today is my last day here. Tomorrow I start working at a restaurant that my friend's family owns" Alice answered.

"Oh, so that's why I didn't see you when I bought my first three Bakugan" Conner said.

"Do you have any more" Alice asked.

"No just these three. Actually, I had my first battle yesterday" Conner admitted.

"Really, did you win" Alice asked.

"Yeah thanks to the help of Dan's coaching" Conner said, proudly.

"Well since you are new at brawling, have only three Bakugan, and are friends with Dan, I will let you take that Ravenoid for free" Alice said, taking the Ravenoid from the shelf and handing it to Conner.

"Thanks so much! I will be sure to test it out at the park" Conner said with a smile.

"Good luck and I hope we can talk to each other again" Alice said waving to Conner as he left the store.

At the park…

Conner had made his way over by the fountain, but he still couldn't find anyone to battle. How could he get any practice if there was no one to practice with? Conner was starting to think he may never be able to compete on Dan's level.

"I'll be battle brawler…someday" Conner said to himself in order to cheer up. Somehow it worked and he decided to smile and continue searching for opponent. Then a bright light blinded him after it enveloped the area. He then heard something small hit the ground. After the light cleared, Conner looked down, and saw a black and purple Bakugan in its sphere mode.

"What? A…a Bakugan" Conner said, picking it up from the ground to examine it.

"Wow, I've never seen one like this before" Conner said, holding his hand in front of him. Then the Bakugan popped open, even though it wasn't on a card.

"Where am I" it asked.

"Uhh…planet Earth" Conner answered the Bakugan. He was surprised that it too, like Drago and the other Brawlers' Bakugan, could talk.

"Not in Vestroia then" it said, looking down.

"Who…who are you" Conner asked.

"My name is Darkus Leonidas" it said, looking up at Conner.

"Hey, you wanna partner with me? I bet we could beat anyone" Conner said, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"If I battle with you, I'll have the chance to defeat other Bakugan" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah we'll beat em all" Conner explained.

"Hmm, I sense that in this world I will only release my true power in these Bakugan battles"

"Was that a yes…Awesome! Great to meet you, Partner" Conner said, smiling.

**And…done. Boo yah! Well that went pretty well. For those of you who didn`t realise I will be using the anime style of battling instead of the one in the video game, so it corresponds with the series plot in certain ways. In some cases, I will also make up ability cards. For example, Earth Slap and Shadow Bind aren`t actually cards. Also, I will be using ability cards and gate cards from the series such as Joker`s Wild and Darkus. Unlike my other story I will not be accepting ocs from readers so sorry guys. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks…also there will be more than just this chapter. **


End file.
